Gaurdains
by kaen307
Summary: It was the era of war, fear, and death. No one is safe. The darkness had spread, and white is but only a small candle in the sea of black. It was a period where ruthless ruled and brutality controlled.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

¤

The world is never as simple as black and white. In between there are many shades of grey. Yet mankind often overlooks these shades, and true darkness lingered and consumed the minds of innocents. Lies, deception, betrayal, these are some of the most loyal servants of darkness. However, despite all of the corruption in the world, a flame of hope still burns.

It was the era of war, fear, and death. No one is safe. The darkness had spread, and white is but only a small candle in the sea of black. It was a period where ruthless ruled and brutality controlled.

_Rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ram, money, rooster, dog, and boar…_

The moon was full and the stars filled the wide space above for miles. Twelve hooded figures stood in the middle of the forest underneath the night sky, huddled together, circling a burning fire.

Each person's robe was embossed with the image of the zodiac, as the golden imprint glow softly in the flickering flames.

"Have you not heard the news, Brothers and Sisters?" the figure embossed with the symbol of the Boar squealed nervously. "The darkness is trying to engulf the light." His hands twitched apprehensively at his side.

Many head nodded in answer.

"Of course, Brother Boar," Tiger growled in annoyance, "the news had traveled far."

An air of tension filled the atmosphere.

"Are we not going to interfere?" Dog asked anxiously.

Rat snorted, "Why should we concern ourselves? No offer had been proposed as of yet."

Snake nodded eagerly in agreement as she was always one who loves to turn others' misfortune to one's own advantage and benefit.

"I agree with Brother Rat," Snake hissed, "It is their calamity."

Ox shook his head in distaste, "Don't speak of such ill! They are as human as me and you!" scowling at Snake for her tactlessness.

Snake hissed darkly in return.

"Brothers, Sisters!" Dragon thundered. "Let us not argue among ourselves."

The crowd fell silent. Ears strain to hear what their wise leader had to say.

"We shall do as Brother Rat and Sister Snake had suggested," Dragon continued. "We shall not act unless an offer is proposed. Until then, let them suffer for their own ignorance and pride."

The hooded figures nodded harmoniously, "As you say, for we are the Zodiacs, for we control the Guardians, and for we are forever neutral."

Slowly the figures left; the flames dwindled, and faded into the night. The forest became silent and still. A passing wind howled…

_The wheel of faith had begun to turn…_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

¤

All he can see was red; everywhere, pouring down likes rain. His parents' lifeless body lay upon the floor. He will never forget the killer's face, covered in blood; insipid eyes stared into his.

"Do you want to die, too?"

In ancient China, there once was a secret society ruled by a council of twelve, called, "The Zodiacs". Their names were only spoken of in legends for they had done great, but terrible things.

It was said that these twelve members seek out potential children to train into "Guardians".

The training was harsh, and cruel. Of the many children that were trained, only a handful survived alive. Still, of the survivors, none left unharmed. Many was scared mentally; scars that will never heal.

Among the Guardians, five ranks were given: Metal, Fire, Water,

Wind, and Earth. Age, experience, blood; nothing matters, it was only through power and skill may they rise in ranks. Everything was earned; nothing was ever given.

For years many officials used the Zodiacs' title to strike fear into their opponents and the public. Many claimed that they are the Guardians. Control through fear couldn't be easier…the world was made to be conquered.

But make no mistakes, the Zodiacs and Guardians serve no one but themselves. Those who claimed or used their title without their consent were subjected to their wrath; many mysteriously disappeared, vanished. After all, they are professionals, and professionals were often merciless, emotionless, and possessive; they are the best. In short, they are killers, murders, assassins. Ruthless to the point; they are well-known for their brutality and anger.

Over the years, the Zodiacs had taken up signed contracts. Only those who are willing to pay the price may call upon their services. Per say they could locate the Zodiacs, that is. Mysterious deaths throughout the several dynasty eras were not uncommon. People trembled in fear from their name.

"The Zodiac Guardians", are a threat to many, and feared by all.

Seth threw the manuscript across the room in frustration. His blue eyes flashed in anger.

"That fool!" he snapped lividly at a young man who lay casual upon his bed, "What does this have anything to do with my parents' murder?"

The said young man muttered tiredly, "How should I know? You hired the fool."

"Yes; however, he was said to be the best detective around," Seth hissed, "not some fairy-tale expert!"

A snort was heard, "Yes, and I supposed he also was said to be a dragon hunter."

"Ken, you are not helping," Seth glared at his best friend.

Ken rolled his eyes, and drawled, "And I suppose the manuscript is," his words lacing with sarcasm.

Seth opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't argue with that. Sighing in irritation, Seth gathered the scattered paper from the floor.

_Why must things be so hard?_ He thought sadly, _all I wanted was to find the killer. All I wanted, _as sense of hatred filled him, _was to avenge my parents. _

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

¤

Eclipse kneeled with her comrades before the Council in distaste. She does not understand why the Council had called upon all of them. Surely one of them is more than enough to complete a trivial contract.

"My Guardians," Rabbit greeted sweetly, "we had summoned you for a reason."

The Guardians impassively replied almost automatically, "So we shall respond to the Zodiacs." Their voice was void of emotions.

The Councils nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now, my children," Ram announced, "We had news that some people are trying to uncover our secrets," His eyes narrowed darkly. "I am afraid to say, we have a traitor upon us."

The action was almost immediate, all Guardians tensed. Eclipse's hand slid down her calf for her hidden dagger.

Monkey coughed loudly, gaining back everyone's attention, "No need to fret. We are certain that the traitor is not among one of you."

Horse nodded in agreement, "In fact, we are sure that the traitor had already flee and sought protection from outsiders."

"We had a clue, of course, as to who these protectors are," Rooster growled maliciously, "In fact, it was a pleasant surprise, really."

"I want the traitor found and the protectors eliminated," Dragon said calmly and casually as if he was discussing about the weather. "Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of, "Of course, My Lord," was heard.

"Good," Snake grinned, "Eclipse! Ryuu!" she gestured them forward.

They complied. "My Lady?"

Throwing them each a tick folder, Snake ordered, "These are information of the protectors. You are to penetrate their defense and find out what they already know about us; are there others, who they are, and what they want from us."

"The others," Rat commanded, "are to hunt down the traitor."

_Let the hunt began!_ The unspoken words ringed in everyone's ear.

_Let the hunt began…_

**File #1:**

**Name: Wu, Seth**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes/Hair: Blue/Black**

**Nationality: Chinese-American (Mix-blood)**

**Family: Biological parents, Tai Ean and Yue Lian. Adopted parents, Zi Du and Wu Huan.**

**Background: Orphan at seven. Parent's death was carried out by contract. Seth is heir to STAR corporation. **

**Current Location: Shanghai, China. **

**File #2:**

**Name: Fei Ken**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes/Hair: Green/Red**

**Nationality: Chinese-American (Mix-blood)**

**Family: Son of Fei Ein and Fein Wuan.**

**Background: Heir to FLAME corporation. **

**Current Location: Shanghai, China.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

¤

"N_o! Please don't hurt my child! Please!"_

_It was a mother's scream; a plead for the safety of her baby. _

"_Why are you doing this?" the father asked pitifully at the doorstep of death. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_An order," the killer replied coldly. "You are ordered to be killed."_

"_Who," the father questioned, "at least tell me who ordered you. You owe me at least that much; tell me who is sending me to death."_

_He was trying to distract the killer, distract the killer long enough for his family, wife and child to escape. _

_The killer was no fool. A second gun in hand, the killer aimed at the mother and fired with precision; the bullet hit the woman's leg, she crumbles, the child still clutched tightly in her embrace._

"_I owe you nothing," the killer said blankly. "I am only order to kill you, your wife, and the child." _

_The mother weep softly, "Please, have pity."_

_The killer raised both guns toward the ordered target, "Good-bye," _

_The gun shot rung through the halls. Raining red; death came to claim the deceased. _

Seth awoken with a sudden jolt drenched in sweat; his heart beat painfully against his ribs, his face pale.

"It's a dream, a nightmare," he gasped. But whether it was a nightmare or a dream, it had brought back unwanted memories, opening old wounds.

Seth bit back a sob, _Mom, Dad…I really miss you. _

Beyond the doors of Seth's room, Ken sighed wearily. Seth's nightmares had become more frequent. Seth just can't seem to let go of his thirst for revenge.

In some part of his heart, Ken believes he have the answer to Seth's question: who had ordered to kill his parents? Even so, a part of Ken was also denying it.

_There is just no way…no way that Mr. Wu and my father plan it. _Ken shook his head in rejection. _And even if they did, I have no evidence. But also, most importantly: why?_

Ken sighed; he had never thought he would be so attached to Seth. When the seven year old boy was first introduced to him, Ken had only wave Seth off as if he was just another one of his father's acquaintance's son to be his playmate. Now…now Seth is his best friend; his brother. It pains him to know that his father might be a reason why Seth had lost everything he know of.

The guilt is eating him away.

Disgruntled, Ken had only hope that he could find out to the very least why did his father did the thing he did. But from the information that the detective had presented them with; it was needless to say, it was hopeless. It seems that Mr. Wu and his father did a good job at covering their tracks.

A wave of anger washed over Ken. _How could they do this! _

Hand clutching painfully and tightly by his side, Ken turn to leave.

_Seth, please stay strong…we will find the truth…_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

¤

It was a busy morning in Shanghai, China. It was a typical morning in Shanghai, China.

No.

It was a special morning in Shanghai, China.

"Do you understand the plan?" an amber-eyed man questioned a young teen beside him.

"Of course," the brown-haired teen scowled. "Don't question my capabilities. I'm well suited for this role."

"I know you're well suited; however, I heard that he have a very protective, if not overly-suspicious friend," the young man warned.

The girl smirked, "But that's where you come in, _Char_."

_Char_ glared. "Just make sure you don't fail, _Rin_," he replied, changing the topic.

"Why, I won't," Rin grinned sweetly, "I never fail."

Seth and Ken walked down the busy streets of Shanghai after a long day of work. To say the least, both of them were anxious. For the whole day, they had wondered from library to library, gathering information and researching on their reports given by their own respective teachers.

Seth had reasoned that the faster they finish their summer assignments, the more time they have to find truth behind his parents' death.

"Can you believe my teacher gave us a twelve page report to write? Over summer break no less!" Seth complained vexingly. "I mean, who cares about ancient relics? They're history; I'm not!"

Ken grinned good-naturally, "At least you don't have a twenty page report on marine life. In fact," Ken snapped his finger in realization, "you can use that manuscript that fool gave you. Surely it counts as a report on ancient relics."

Seth shook his head, "Ken, my report have to be on relic, not some Chinese legend!" he exclaimed.

Seth was so preoccupied with Ken that unknowingly, as he turned the corner, that he was about to walk into another person.

An unavoidable collision was in order as Seth crashed into a small figure. Seth fell backward. Yet even despite this, somehow, in the mist of it all, Seth somehow managed to grab hold of the said figure, dragging the person down with him.

Both landed on the hard, cold pavement.

"Oof!" yipped the unfortunate person.

Seth groaned as he sat to get up. The collision had not been kind. The pavement was indeed very hard. Opening his eyes Seth attempted to glare at the being who had caused him his misfortunate.

Blue met chocolate brown. Seth's breath hitched. Before him, a beautiful young girl laid before him, pale skinned, honey brown hair, and rose red lips.

Seth profoundly blushed. Faintly behind him, Seth thought he heard Ken chuckled in amusement.

Eclipse groaned. True the plan was meant for her to catch the attention of one Seth Wu without getting tear to pieces by the boy's self-claim bodyguard, Ken Fei. However, to manage the task by a loud "bam" and a "thump" was not what she had in mind. In fact, what she had originally planed was more along the lines of fidgeting an innocent girl who lost her pet dog than anything else.

Life can be so cruel.

"Um…" Rin looked up uncertainly; her bright brown eyes blinked innocently at the stranger in front of her with mild confusion. "Sir? Can you please let go of me?"

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

¤

Rin glared inwardly in annoyance.

"Sir?" she asked for the fifth time, "Can you please let go!" Rin bit back a growl that was threatened to erupt from her throat. When Seth did not respond of yet again, Rin then had concluded that the boy has no brain of whatsoever.

Ken, who stood by the sideline, was in great amusement. It had appeared that his friend was quiet taken with the beauty. It was oblivious from the way Seth had been drooling about.

Sensing the girl's unease, Ken decided to lend a helping hand. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, his conscience whispered: _You are jealous of the girl who had taken up Seth's interest. You are afraid that he no longer needs you anymore. _

Shaking his head with distaste, Ken held his hand toward the girl.

Rin stared at the red-haired man with gratitude. She did no know how much longer she could handle Seth's stupidity. Clearly Seth can see that she wanted to be released!

"Xie xie (Thank you)," Rin smiled softly at Ken.

Ken nodded in acknowledgement. "You're most welcome. Forgive my friend here; he is just captured by your beauty."

Rin blushed.

Helping the Rin up, Ken threw a smug smirk at Seth, who had now snapped out of his daze.

Seth replied Ken with mock a glare before gaining back his composure and nodded toward Rin in a casual matter. "I'm Wu Seth. And you are, my lady?" he smiled charmingly.

Rin smiled shyly while inside she grimaced at being called _lady_, "Ni hao (Hello), I'm Shun Rin."

Eclipse was a very capable young girl who has a notorious ability to befriend everyone and anyone. People are drawn to her, but she was never drawn to people. In some sense there was much irony to her skills. Eclipse hated people; yet people loved Eclipse.

Sighing, Eclipse resumed her attention toward the chattering boy who was walking be her side.

_Ryuu,_ Eclipse prayed almost desperately, _help me!_

Meanwhile, from the dark corner of the streets, a black haired man watched the walking trio with mirth. He had certainly had thought that his partner would find a more appropriate way of approaching their targets.

Whipping the smirk off his face, the young man decided it was time for him to make his day-tribute.

"Xiao (Little) Rin!" Char ran down the streets toward the honey-browned girl. "Where were you? I have looked everywhere!" He yelled with fake anxiety.

"Cousin!" Rin squealed joyously. "There you are!"

Rin ran into Char with an "oofm" and promptly hugged him. Char laugh at Rin's behavior; a hidden desperation and gratitude to be saved.

Turning toward the two person accompanying Rin, Char grinned wolfishly, "Nan Char. Thank you for looking after my cousin. I was afraid that I had lost her. She must had caused you inconvenience."

Seth and Ken accepted his gratitude in slight embarrassment."It's no trouble at all," Seth denied.

Char smirked, "Is that so? Well, nevertheless, let me treat you to lunch as a thank you."

"No need." Ken declined politely, "anyone would do the same."

"Nonsense!" Rin injected. "Come, have lunch with us." Looking at Seth, Rin cast him a puppy-eye look, "Won't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6**

¤

Seth and Ken had grown accustomed to Rin and Char over in the matter of weeks. Perhaps it was due to their easy and out-going attitudes or it was perhaps due to Rin and Char's constant teasing of each other. But whatever it was, Seth and Ken felt contempt; it had been many years since they had last tried to befriend anyone.

However on the contrary to Seth and Ken's belief, Rin and Char exchanged wicked grins. They were well known among their ranks to penetrate the enemy's defense.

_It was a shame that Seth and Ken are our targets_, Rin and Char had thought. _They would have been great allies, and friends._

During their time together, the four companions learned much about each other.

Seth, it turns out, was not as stupid as Rin had originally thought of him. In fact, he was quiet an intellectual, who gave Rin a run for her money when it comes to debates. (Rin fell into a month's worth of denial after tying an argument with Seth.)

Also, Ken was not as suspicious as the report had informed. Comparing to Seth, Ken could be considered the friendly one. True, Ken was protective; however, by all accounts, he was not unfriendly. (Char found out the hard way; he was subjected to one of Ken's speeches about "there are no faults in being protective of a love one", and was lectured to look out for Rin. Char had snorted at the latter; like Rin needs the protection.)

However, despite the improvements Char and Rin had made; Seth and Ken made very little. It seems that the two cousins still remains an enigma; a cryptic puzzle, too complex to uncover the secrets that are hidden behind.

"So Rin, Char," Ken asked one day, "do you live there? I don't recalling ever seeing you; and we" gesturing at himself and Seth, "have been in Shanghai for a little bit over a year now."

Char grinned, "My family and I originally live on the other side, but we had just relocated to this town. I also went visiting her over the winter break," Char jabbed his finger at Rin.

Rin glared, but replied, "I'm a main-lander. Fouzhu. I'm visiting for the summer."

"What about you?" Char asked. "What had brought you here to Shanghai?"

Ken shifted nervously in his seat as Seth tensed at the question.

"We-" Ken opened his mouth to respond when Seth interrupted him; cutting the sentence off.

"Can we trust you?" Seth asked. His eyes held much intensity.

Both Char and Rin arched their backs; rigid. This is the moment they have been waiting for; the complete downfall of their targets; the confinement of trust.

"Of course, Seth," Rin faked innocence, "we're your friends." Beside her, Char nodded solemnly.

Seth nodded, "We are here because we have a lead; an underground nest of assassins, who killed my parents," he whispered gravely.

"We are looking for the Zodiac's Guardians." Ken hissed.

In the depths of Rin and Char's stomach, bubble of anticipation and delight filled their void.

"And how did you come to this lead?" Char questioned innocently.

"Our parents told us so," Seth said.

_Oh, this is going to be good…_

Seth then began his tale:

"You see, my father; Mr. Wu, is actually my mother's brother; my uncle. The Tai family was well known for control over the development of technology in China. We were and still are one of the wealthiest families in China. Although my family; father and mother are loved by many, we are also hated by many. I was seven when my parents were murdered…" Seth's eyes shinned bitterly with unuttered tears, "…in cold blood. I don't remember how the killer looks like…but I do know that the killer was heartless."

Ken squeaked Seth's shoulder in comfort. "His uncle, Mr. Wu adopted him shortly after; as he is Seth's only other relative." Ken explained.

"My uncle promised me to never rest until he capture the murder," Seth continued in a strain voice, "It was not until last year did they discover the organization behind it all; the Zodiac's Guardians."

"Of course," Ken snorted, "unfortunately the title was also common among an ancient Chinese legend. Needless to say, it was even more so difficult to discover their location than their title."

"We has asked and spread out all of our connections," Seth growled, "even to the underground; by to no vial. No one knows, and the few who seems to know, refused to tell us a thing. No amount of bride would work. Some who did accept disappeared a few days before we even manage to arrange a meeting."

Ken sighed, "It seems that they are quiet notorious."

"And brutal," Seth added.

"We can tell," Char replied in distaste. However, the truth behind his words was deeper than what Seth and Ken can ever hope to decipher.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

¤

They know that they shouldn't feel any sympathy toward the boy who was meant to be their target. Yet, the unfamiliar emotions still manage to invade their body.

Rin cast a worried glance at Char in silent panic as they walked home. And Char relied with a firm stare as if telling her to push the emotion aside.

"It doesn't matter," Char stated as he ran a finger through his hair. "It doesn't matter at all, in fact, with our current position, it is an advantage."

Rin nodded half-heartily. "True, however, you do realize that the ones who hire us years ago wanted to destroy us, right?"

Char snorted. "Let them try. We will crush them before they could even take any action. But, that aside, should we check the king and queen or take out the bishop and the knight first?" He asked curiously.

"Neither," Rin suddenly taken up a more serious attitude, concluded. "We need to take out the pawns first. After all, what is a kingdom without its people?"

"So we wait?"

"Yes."

Phoenix turn to scowl at Thunder as the parting figures of Rin and Char vanish into the night. "Don't you think you should be more careful than to serve them your life's tale on a sliver platter?"

"No," Thunder grinned, "It doesn't matter if we are careful, a professional can always tell. By throwing some truth into it and some twisted facts, it's harder to detect a lie," he explained.

Phoenix sighed. "I just can't believe that those two would be our enemy. It just seems so unlikely; especially since I sense nothing but kindness and innocence from them."

"Looks and feels can be deceiving. You just don't want to believe it that leads your judgment astray." Thunder frown, "However, even I was shocked by the air they give off. No wonder why they were said to be the best."

"Are you attached to Rin?" Pheoni asked in mild concern. "It will not do well if you are."

Thunder hesitated. _Am I?_

"I don't know. She is…interesting,"

"Ah…" was all Phoenix can said; his best friend is in love with their target.

Thunder and Phoenix; a dual recognized by many throughout the underground. They were said to be a pair of diamond in the rough. Not one mission that was given to them was unsuccessful. However, rumor has it recently, that the dual is going "Guardian" hunting.

The elder of the profession laughed at their foolishness.

"They will be killed for sure!" one of them had hooted. "No one face the Guardians and live to tell the tale!"

"Yes, yes!" other chanted with him. "Now, that is one mission they will not success!"

Yet it had been nearly two months now; and still the dual had roamed the tunnels of the underground. Could it be that they will succeed?

No.

They will not succeed. They can't!

"It is only a matter of time;" a shadow figure squeaked nervously, "the Guardians are not kind. They will eliminate their competition. They are predators who like to play with their prey. No…Thunder and Pheoni are no match," he muttered on.

Hiding in the darkness, Thunder smirked, "What made you think that?" he asked, startling the figure.

The figure twirled around to face Thunder; his face pale. "Because I would know; have you not read my report?"

"Oh, that thing?" Phoenix asked airily, "yes, although useless. Do you honestly think that we would believe such tale?"

"It is not a tale," the figure protested, "It is all true…the Guardians are as old as time itself! I would know…I was once…a part of them!" he exclaimed.

Thunder's eyes narrowed into slits. "Is that so?" he asked coldly. The blue eyes flashed red; the man shivered…; the angry eyes engulfed him…

"NNNNOOOOOOO!

The figure lay dead; blood covered every inch of his body. Angry red marks trailed down his chest; a curious symbol engrave itself on his back- a winged circle with a bolt of lighting in the middle of it all. The marking of Thunder; he had branded his kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8

¤

Seth's growled deep in his throat. Unbelievable!

"So it had been conformed?" Ken asked. "They are really our targets?"

"Yes," Seth snapped, whipping his head toward Ken; his onyx hair flung in the air wildly. His anger had risen to a dangerous level. "And to think!" he barked out a laugh, "I…I…"

"I know Seth," Ken injected, trying to calm his livid friend.

"You know nothing," Seth hissed bitterly. "I really…really…I…"

Ken smiled softly, "You love her," he finished for Seth. "And it's hard; especially when we have a hunch that our newly aquatinted friends could be a possible threat."

"I just…and she is," Seth stuttered, "how is it possible!" he turned pleading eyes toward Ken. "How is it possible?" he whispered painfully.

"I don't know, Seth," Ken comforted sadly; "I don't know…it just is."

The stage had been set and the players assembled. Somehow, Eclipse has a feeling that everything is going very wrong.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ryuu grinned softly.

Eclipse snorted, "Since when do you pick up western sayings?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Since the moment we met our prey," he replied casually.

"You know," Eclipse frowned at the mentioning of their new friends, "I'm worried."

"Oh?" Ryuu raised a brow.

"Our traitor had been found dead," Eclipse explained. "It seems like the work of Thunder and Phoenix."

This time a more curious, "Oh?" escaped Ryuu. "I did not know they were involved."

"Well," Eclipse responded in an offhanded manner as she flicker her brown hair toward the side. "It would seem that they are very much involved."

"Do you believe that they are sent to hunt us?" Ryuu grinned suggestively, his eyes sparkled with mirth.

Eclipse grinned mischievously, "I hope so-we do so need a challenge!"

Seth and Ken sat in the familiar café waiting for Rin and Char to arrival.

It's a big day, and there are many things to be done.

Seth started outside the window in a melancholy mood.

"This is it, isn't it?" Seth muttered underneath his breath; lost in thoughts. "Today is the last day that the four of us view each other as friends, isn't it?"

Ken nodded sadly. The irony of it all; the pain of it all. "Yes, it is,"

Rin ran up to the little café shop in excitement. It had been a while since she had last seen Seth and Ken. But most of all, she also understood that the game had just begun. Rin grinned to herself; what a twisted humor she has. Perhaps it was because Ken and Seth are her targets, or perhaps it was because she truly respects their talents; either way, she just can't wait to hunt them.

"Ready, Eclipse?" Ryuu asked with great amusement. "Ready to hunt?"

"Of course, Ryuu," Eclipse replied sweetly. "Let's show them what we can do!"

The four friends greeted each other outside the café in almost a script like fashion. Everyday it was the same; a polite hello from Ken, a firm one form Char, a loud, energetic one from Rin, and a cold one from Seth.

"How are you?" Ken implored.

"Good," Char nodded; his eyes hid his mirth well.

Rin grinned cheekily. "Great! And you?"

"Still hanging there," Seth replied dryly with a hint of mockery.

Rin glared.

Suddenly the window of the shop flung open.

"What?" Everyone whipped toward the source of the commotion.

A golden eagle flew in. A letter attached to its leg. Swooning down, the great bird dropped the message genteelly upon the table.

No one moved as the bird flew off.

Ken held the letter with curiosity and caution. Glancing at the others, he opened the envelope.

Everyone leaned in to see…

_XX/XX/XX_

_Dear Thunder and Phoenix,_

_We, Guardian Eclipse and Guardian Ryuu invite you to conduct and perhaps finish some business which concerns all of us midnight of tonight. Location: XXXX XXX. We hope you will accept this invitation. _

_E/R_

Seth and Ken glared at the piece of paper. It would seem that both parties have the same in mind.

"What is it?" Rin feign confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Rin…nothing," Ken waved it off. "Nothing of an importance. We just have some matters to take care of."

Char and Rin nodded understandingly. "Don't let us keep you."

Seth and Ken gave a hesitated smile and got up. Rin and Char followed them out the shop.

"See you some other time?" Rin inquired.

Seth stared. Not knowing how to respond Seth grab hold of Rin and pull her into an embrace. "Good bye, Shun Rin."

Rin seems to understand his hidden message loud and clear. Blushing, and then whispered thoughtfully, "It's a shame really…but you too; good-bye, Sir Knight."

Chapter 9

¤

Thunder and Phoenix arrived at the destined location and time with minutes to spare. To say the least, they were shocked that they were discovered and revealed before their targets were. But speaking of targets; it was strange. The letter was delivered when all four of them were present. Could it be that Rin and Char are not their targets? No…that wouldn't make sense. Rin clearly understood Seth's message…or could it be that she misinterpreted?

Thunder groaned. The puzzle that he had spent hours uncovering suddenly seems to be scrambled again. Shaking his head in frustration, Thunder shouted, "We have arrive, Guardians!" Seth wanted to get this game started as soon as possible; perhaps then he could finally get some answers.

"Always the impatient one aren't you, Seth…or should I call you Thunder?" a tender voice.

Thunder and Phoenix whipped around. Although they had a suspicion, what they saw still shocked them.

"don't look so surprise, Thunder," Eclipse whispered lightly, her eyes flickered with mockery,

Before them, stood two figures under the pale moonlight.

"Char," Phoenix gasped.

"Ken," Ryuu smirked. "Seth."

"Seth," Rin grinned almost maliciously. "So we meet again Mr. Knight,"

"Rin," Seth's heart clutched painfully. _It's not fair._

Ryuu smirked excitedly, "Let's make a deal."

Eyeing the two with distrust, "What deal?" Phoenix inquired darkly.

Eclipse's grinned widen. "If you win-which is unlikely, we'll tell you everything. If you lose, _you_ forfeit _everything_ to us."

"That is if you are not dead yet," Ryuu smirked.

Thunder glared. He can taste his own bitterness of the situation. "Don't underestimate us," he growled.

"Likewise," Eclipse's cold orbs stared into his; the smirk never left her face. "Let the game began boys…let the games began."

So, there they were: a notorious pair of assassins against the legendry Guardians; facing each other, survival to the fittest.

Eclipse threw Ryuu a knowing nod, "Ready to go wild?"

"Let's," Ryuu replied, his eyes never once left Phoenix's.

Fingers intertwined gracefully around the special set of knives, Eclipse threw them swiftly at Thunder and Phoenix. The latter jumped to avoid the blades as they glazed pass their clothes.

Thunder dashed toward Eclipse; his dagger in hand.

Eclipse stood unmoved.

Thunder growled, "You are foolish to not defend yourself!" with a swift turn, he grabbed her hostage; the dagger under her neck.

Phoenix stared at the captured girl. "Looks like we win."

Eclipse laughed. "Really? Is that what you think?"

"Yes," Thunder smirked behind her. "We are skilled."

A cold wind blew pass.

"It is far from over," Eclipse smirked. "They are not bad, Ryuu. Don't you think?"

"No they are not," the forgotten Ryuu commented; both Thunder and Phoenix's eyes widen _Shit! We forgot about him!_, "But they are not good enough!" Ryuu attacked with great force from the shadows, sending the two flying.

"Our teamwork is absolute," Eclipse grinned, "while yours is not. You should never forget your other opponents, or view any failed attack unimportant" Her fingers curved as if she was trying to crush her opponent with an invisible force. Surprisingly, Thunder and Phoenix collapsed; a sudden pressure washed over them.

"What?" Thunder gasped.

"You see," Eclipse's hand tightened, "the knives were meant to glide pass both of you," Thunder and Phoenix gasped for breath as the pressure increased, "I attached a special, durable wire strings on those blades…and as you can see," Eclipse's hand tightened into a fist; the pressure doubled, "with a little of control, I am able to… _exhaust_ you." She smirked.

Phoenix's paled, his breathing became heavy. "Why?" he panted out, "Why?"

"An order," Ryuu answered coldly. "We are ordered to eliminate you."

Chapter 10

¤

Thunder's eyes widen. _This answer…it's just like last time. _"You killed my parents!" he huffed out.

Eclipse's icy orbs turn to gaze at him. "Yes, I did." She loosened her hold on the strings. "Funny thing, really," she continued impassively, "you are adopted by the one who had hired me to kill your parents."

"What!" Thunder wheezed, "What do you mean?"

Eclipse raised a brow, "Don't you know? Mr. Wu and Mr. Fei _hired_ me to do the job."

Thunder paled. "Why…?" _Why?_

"Your guess is just as good as mine," Eclipse shrugged indifferently. "However, we would like to know, why would they want to eliminate us."

Thunder and Phoenix laid in silent.

"Oh?" Ryuu inquired. "No comment? It's not wise to stay silent. Eclipse here is not made head interrogator for nothing."

Eclipse drew out her poisonous needle in agreement. "Talk!" she ordered. "Or do you wish I to use force?"

Phoenix glared. "Torture us all you what, we don't know anymore than you do!"

"Is that so?" Ryuu muttered. "Well then, Eclipse?" he questioned, waiting for the younger girl's instruction.

Eclipse scowled, and turned her attention toward her captures. "We have won the bet," she stated firmly. "You are ours now; to play with, to kill; ours."

The boys glared, but remind silent.

"I have no desire to kill you," she continued. "However, you are ours, and it seems like we have a common enemy as of now. You will assist us," Thunder and Phoenix looked up in surprise then defiance. "…or," Eclipse frowned, "we could just kill you now."

When either of them conformed their grounds, Eclipse took it as a "no" and began to advance, her double blades firmly in hands.

Ryuu watched the exchange with unease. Despite what he had told Rin about not getting to attach to their targets, Ryuu himself have already cross the lines. Perhaps it's because they are the first friends that he had made outside his own comrades. Perhaps that was that reason why he did not wanted to see the two boys in front of him to be cover in red. Inwardly, he was disgusted of himself. How could he be so weak to feel for his targets? But it doesn't matter. He cared. Unable to stop himself, he sprang to life as Eclipse made her way toward the two boys.

A flash of blue blurred pass; Ryuu stood between the prisoners. "Wait!"

Eclipse's eyes narrowed dangerously as Thunder and Phoenix gasped in shock. "What is the meaning of this, Ryuu?"

"Eclipse, we don't need to kill them!" Ryuu exclaimed. "They…they are of value!" turning toward Thunder and Phoenix, Ryuu plead, "Don't you want to uncover the truth?"

The question struck cords. The two boys relented. But somewhere in their eyes they both promise Eclipse and Ryuu that their fight was not over yet…

The four, now allies of some short, head toward Wu mansion; two with confident, one with anger, and one with concern. Mr. Fei was said to also be visiting there.

"Have you spoken with the Council?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes," Eclipse conformed, "they have given us the authorization to eliminate both Wu and Fei once we receive some answers."

Thunder who trailed behind snapped sharply at Eclipse, "Wu is mine!"

Eclipse glanced back at Thunder frostily, "You have no power to demand anything."

Thunder opened his mouth to argue when Phoenix interrupted him, "Stop it, Seth. We can argue over this once we capture them."

Thunder threw his partner a concern look, "Are…are you ok with this? He is your father."

"And he is your uncle," Phoenix snorted. "I don't care for murders…but you are like my brother, Seth. I care for you."

Thunder smiled in relief.

Ahead of them, Eclipse and Ryuu grimaced at the display of companionship.

Wu Huan was not a man with a conscience; he had lost them when he hired assassins to kill his own brother in cold blood for wealth. Yet, for some reason, as he sat drink wine with his old friend and accomplice, Fei Ein, a sense of dread filled him.

"Are you sure that the brat will be taken care of?" Huan questioned nervously. "That he would just disappear?"

Ein grinned, "Of course, old friend, do you doubt me?"

"No, No," Huan denied. "It is just that what if the police questioned? Won't people notice?"

"Who would notice?" Ein snorted, "You had never let the boy out in public, and the only one knows is Ken and he too will be taken care of. The Guardians are professionals. They will not leave a shred of evidence, or data of the boys ever existing."

Huan nodded eagerly, picking up his glass of wine. "Yes, I'm sure everything will be taken care of."

Ein tilted this cup in agreement. "It is great that all of our plans are doing so well. My wife is already pregnant and I will soon have a new heir to replace the old."

"Are you sure your wife is alright with this?" Huan raised a brow.

"Of course, she is like your wife," Ein teased, "When it comes to money, what is the lost of a son?"

Both men laughed.

Suddenly the window flung opened as a great wind howled through. The electricity flickered wildly before the lights died out; the room became an eerie black.

"You two sickens me," a soft hissed was heard.

The men paled.

_"Looks like it's going to be a red moon out tonight…" _

Chapter 11

¤

"Mr. Wu, Mr. Fei," Eclipse's smoothing voice floated through the room, "How nice to see you again."

"Yes," Thunder spitted out hatefully, "How are you doing _Father, Uncle_?"

The addressed men paled and frozen in their spot, unable to move; fear washed over them.

"From what we have heard," Ryuu glared, "It would seems like Mr. Wu and Mr. Fei here are unwilling to pay for the assassination of their sons, thus he purposely helped our traitor by sending him to Thunder and Phoenix, hoping that we would kill them along with our little traitor."

"It would seem quiet so," Phoenix hissed.

"Please," Mr. Wu spluttered in fear. "We'll pay you now…we'll give you money, any amount, don't kill us!" Every reason or courage left him.

"For a man who is merciless to his competitions, it is ironic that you ask for mercy now," Eclipse's icy eyes flickered coldly.

"You have been a thorn on our side Sires," Ryuu smirked, "and I can't say I wouldn't enjoy tearing you into pieces."

"You…you wouldn't dare," Mr. Fie somehow found his voice, "we have connection in high places, we are well-known…everyone will know we are murdered if you kill us!"

"Oh, but you see," Eclipse mocked, "we have connection in higher places. And even if the police investigates, we are feared…the public will be informed that the cause of death was an accident at best, if not suicide," her needles glint dangerously in the light of the moon, "and I'm sure yours and your wives death will be no lost to the world."

The men shivered. One word echoed through their head: _Monsters!_

Unearthly screams echoed into the night…a crimson moon hung in the sky.

Mr. and Mrs. Wu, along with their friend, Mr. and Mrs. Fei laid dead. Their body was skinned, fresh dug out with blades, eyes stockless, and bones broken, on their backs the symbol of a winged circle with a phoenix and lighting bolt was burned onto the flesh, while the chest embossed a image of a star, connected from corner to corner of five orbs, each label an elemet; _Metal, fire, water, earth, wind_, and in the middle of the star the number 12 sat in its glory; the unborn and undeveloped child of Mrs. Fei was torn out of her stomach. On the wall of the red soaked room, was a message:

Let this be a lesson, those who cross the Guardians shall face death himself, and the wrath of hell shall consume their beings.

We are the Guardians, and we SHALL be FEARED!


End file.
